Lost (The Cursed One In Storybrooke)
by SewingOnShadows
Summary: What if Peter Pan had been cursed like all the others? Except like Jefferson he was allowed to keep his memories. His punishment, to enter adulthood whether he liked it or not.
1. Prologue

The Curse Of Storybrooke

Prologue

There were only two people in Storybrooke that Regina had allowed to keep their old identities as well as their new ones, Jefferson the Mad Hatter and Peter Pan. She'd allowed Jefferson to keep his identity so that he could watch his daughter live a happy life with no memory of him, a fate that drove the already mad man completely insane. Peter felt that the Queen had a sick sense of humour when it came to his particular punishment. She'd forced him to become a man. This would have been the worst punishment of all for Peter Pan, to be a man and to have responsibilities, except Regina didn't turn him into a man of his forties with a dead end job that he hated, or with a wife and kids and a little pretty family home. What Regina did was worse, she turned him into a young man of twenty one. He had a part time job at a bar, lived in a dingy apartment and was studying to be a teacher. The reason this fate was worse was because Regina had left him with temptation. As a teacher he was forced to be around the teenagers he'd had as friends but more importantly he had to see Wendy every day. He was older but he wasn't too old that if he showed a little too much interest in her that he'd immediately get sent to jail. Peter knew Regina had deliberately created the ultimate temptation in Wendy. In this world sixteen year old Wendy looked completely different. She was not the sweet girl Peter knew. Wendy wore a short skirt with a low cut top, showing off the figure Peter never realized she had. Her hair was straightened and her face full of makeup. It was a cruel joke, the way Wendy looked at him in class made it clear that Wendy was crushing on him. There were other temptations too. Since he was twenty one he could drink alcohol, something he'd soon took a liking to. Women had a much more drastic effect on his body, his thoughts often drifted to less than innocent thoughts. It had been a rough twenty eight years but the moment time began to move again, Peter's life just got more complicated. At least living the same day over and over Peter could knew where to avoid certain temptations.

Each day Emma Swan was in Storybrooke without breaking the curse was torture….

* * *

Author's Note

Just been playing with this idea for a while now so thought I'd write a prologue and see if it attracts any interest... Just thought it would be a bit different with Peter having to face adulthood but without making him too old that I can't create a romance between him and Wendy.

Anyway let me know of your initial thoughts.


	2. Early Days

Chapter One

_First Day In Storybrooke_

The doors of Regina's office slammed open with so much force she was surprised they didn't fall off. She watched as a young man stormed into the room and slammed his hands onto her desk.

'What the hell have you done to me?' He shouted, his body shaking with rage. Raising a perfectly curved eyebrow Regina leant back in her chair, crossing her legs and smiled. Her whole posture was that of a queens.

'I'm sorry I don't know what you mean.' She replied. 'If you have a problem then feel free to make an appointment with my secretary but you cannot just barge into my office.' She would have sounded very convincing as Regina Mills the town mayor if it wasn't for the large grin that had spread across her face. She was enjoying herself far too much to keep up her façade.

'Don't play games with me Regina. What have you done?' He growled leaning in closer. He did look slightly more terrifying as an adult. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

'Don't you like it? I thought it was very fitting.' She mocked.

'Change me back.' He slammed his fist angrily against the desk again making Regina jump.

'Now why would I want to do that?' She asked her eyes never leaving his. 'I won Peter Pan, and there is nothing you can do about it. She hissed.

'Is everything alright here?' The other voice made Peter drop his head annoyed. Regina turned to the door and smiled broadly.

'Ah Sheriff, everything is fine. Peter was just leaving.' She stood up and gestured from him to leave.

'This isn't over.' He said invading her personal space before storming out of the office in the same manner he entered.

* * *

Peter went to the only person he hoped would have answers. The bell went off as he entered the shop. The shop appeared to be full of junk, or at least to Peter it did. As he walked over to the counter he caught sight of his reflection. He scowled at the older version of him. He brushed his hand across his chin feeling the coarse stubble.

'You'll have to shave that.' Peter saw Mr Gold coming up next to him.

'Tell me you can fix this?' Peter asked him turning to face him. Mr Gold gave a light chuckle.

'I'm afraid I cannot, but there is a barbers down the road I'm sure they can help.' He walked behind his counter examining an old clock with mild interest.

'That's not what I meant.' Peter sighed.

'No, I imagine it isn't.' Mr Gold said looking back up at Peter who remained still, his hands balled tightly into fists at his sides. No doubt trying to keep his frustration and anger under control.

'Name your price, I will do anything.' It was a rare thing to see Peter so desperate for something and Mr Gold relished the moment.

'Time.' He said after a moment returning his attention back to the clock.

'What?' Peter asked.

'You asked for a price.' Mr Gold smiled. 'All I ask is for time.'

'How much time?' Peter growled, his patience thinning.

'Twenty-eight years.' Mr Gold looked up the see the unreadable expression on Peter's face.

'Twenty-eight years?' Peter spluttered. 'What am I supposed to do for twenty-eight years?'

Mr Gold gave a calculating smile and let out a small laugh. 'Play the game.'

* * *

_Second day in Storybrooke._

Peter woke up hoping he'd just had a bad dream but he opened his eyes to find the eggshell coloured ceiling above him making him moan and roll over burying his face in his pillow. Like everyone else in Storybrooke Peter had another life, and that life pulled at him to get up. Looking at the time Peter growled.

_'Play the game.' _

Mr Gold's words echoed in his head. Dragging himself out of bed he went to the bathroom where a full length mirror greeted him. He stopped. Staring at his reflection he gave his body a real look. Yesterday morning he'd panicked at the sight of himself and hadn't really taken a proper look. He was taller, he had to be at least a head taller now. He took off his pajama top. His chest and arms had become more muscular and defined. He now had chest hair which he didn't like in the slightest. Rubbing his face he decided the stubble was more noticeable. His hair on his head was thankfully still the messy mop he was used to. He had the knowledge of the Peter from Storybrooke so he knew what he was looking for when he opened the bathroom cupboard, but when he pulled out the razor he couldn't help but examine it curiously. It was a strange experience, to know what to do even though you'd never done it before. Peter had expected to shave flawlessly, but he found it more difficult than he first thought. By the time he was finished he looked like he'd been attacked, his face caked in tiny cuts. Sulking Peter shoved the razor back in the cupboard and went to get changed. His apartment was only small. He had his bed against the far wall near the window, a sofa to the side with a small tv in front of it and his kitchen on the other side of the room separated only by the kitchen counters and change of carpet. His bathroom was next to his front door. It wasn't the nicest looking place to live but Peter didn't care, if anything it suited him. Opening his wardrobe Peter pulled out various items of clothes. He pulled a face at the sight of ties. He wasn't going to be seen dead in a tie. Changing into in a green shirt and dark brown trousers he grabbed his brown leather messenger bag, scrunching his face at the offensive looking bag.

He locked his door and made his way down the stairs passing a young girl on her way up. Peter saw the large bump as she struggled up the stairs and his eyes widened. Her name popped into his head. She was Ashley Boyd, a beautiful blonde girl who had gotten pregnant by her boyfriend. The boyfriend had refused to accept responsibility and with her being so young her family had cast her out, forcing her to try and support herself. What caught Peter's attention was the fact she can't have been much older than Wendy. Keeping her eyes down cast she past him silently. Peter carried on subconsciously taking the route to where he knew he needed to go, thoughts of Wendy flooded his mind making him anxious to see her. He dreaded what Regina might have turned her into. He was right to be concerned.

* * *

Entering the classroom Peter took a deep breath. The class was chatting away noisily, the teacher sat at his desk shuffling through some papers. No one paid him any attention. As Peter made his way to the teacher he caught a familiar face. Peter stared at Wendy as she chatted happily to her friends. She was sat on her desk, twirling a strand of her long straightened hair. Her legs were crossed but her demin skirt had ridden up revealing too much of the milky skin of her thighs. She wore a simple white t-shirt had hugged her figure revealing a small cleavage. Just by looking at her Peter experienced his second adult problem of the day. Feeling very uncomfortable and his jeans feeling tighter, Peter turned a brilliant shade of red at his body's reaction. Without saying a word Peter raced out of the room, not stopping until he was outside. Breathing heavily he leant against the cool brick, burying his head in his hands. He couldn't go back in there, he hated Regina more than he thought possible. Deciding it didn't matter if he didn't go back Peter made his way back to his apartment not wanting to be seen in this state. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his head down as he walked. As soon as he got inside Peter collapsed onto his bed and buried himself under his covers. The image of Wendy returned and Peter moaned in annoyance. He flung his arm over his eyes and tried to picture Neverland, his heart aching. This was going to be a long twenty-eight years.

* * *

Author's Notes

I know I haven't gone into a lot of detail with Peter's first couple of days in Storybrooke but I'm trying to get a feel for how his life was before Emma arrives and that's when my story really starts.

I really hope you like what I've written so far, let me know what you think.


	3. Early Days (continued)

Chapter 2

Day unknown in Storybrooke

Peter stared at the ceiling above and sighed. He was bored. Peter rolled onto his side and then onto his front restlessly. He had no idea how long he'd sulked in his apartment but it felt like a lifetime. Since everyone was stuck inside their little world his lack of attendance only had a minor effect of the town and by the next morning it was forgotten entirely. This meant Peter could do just about anything with next to no consequence although he had yet to discover that. Getting up Peter decided he couldn't stay within four walls any longer. He considered tackling the task of shaving again but decided against it. Leaving the apartment he passed Ashley as she made her way up the stairs like she did every day. She avoided eye contact and moved as close to the wall as possible giving him plenty of space to get past her. Opening the front doors he relished the fresh air that hit him. Walking down the road he was unsure of where exactly he was heading. He walked down little roads, through a park, in-between houses, effectively getting lost but he wasn't concerned. It was the only form of adventure he could have in this small town. Eventually he ended up by Granny's, a small diner. He saw Ruby and her grandmother arguing just outside. Ruby was around the same age as Peter and he felt like he knew her so assumed that in this life they must be friends. Archie Hooper and his dog was going for their morning walk, acknowledging everyone who passed him. He gave Peter a warm hello and received a curt nod in return. Peter spotted the smug figure that was Regina as she walked down the opposite side of the street smiling at everyone happily. Peter scowled and ignored her as they crossed paths. Wandering mindlessly Peter didn't realize he walked straight up to the school. When he finally noticed where he was he sighed. Making a split decision he walked inside.

He walked to the classroom and taking another deep breath he prepared himself and entered the room. Looking dead ahead he walked straight up to the teacher. His heart was racing and he scolded himself. It was only Wendy. Peter coughed loudly to get his teachers attention.

'Ah Peter, are you ready to teach your first class?' The woman asked excited. She was a small woman. Her hair was short and completely white but it suited her and didn't age her in the way you'd imagine. She was dressed in a straight purple dress with little matching heels and a rather fluffy purple hat. She looked like she belonged in a Paris fashion magazine rather than a teacher in high school. Peter had no idea who she was originally, only that now she was called Mrs Fields and she was the teacher training him.

'Sure.' He said nervously. It would have been easy to avoid looking in Wendy's direction, he knew exactly where she was sat but he couldn't help the urge to see her. He glanced once in her direction, her eyes meeting his. Quickly looking away he focused on Mrs Fields as she quieted her class down and directed them to Peter. All eyes on him Peter smiled weakly. Mrs Fields handed him the marker pen.

'Introduce yourself and write your name on the board.' She whispered nodding her head in the direction of the board.

'Right.' He muttered. He turned to face the board his hands shaking slightly. He wrote _Mr_ slowly and paused at the beginning of his surname. Oh Regina must have thought she was so clever creating his last name. With a resigned sigh he wrote it out and scowled as he looked at the offensive name. Breaking into a fake smile with a fake joyful attitude he turned back to the room of teenagers.

'Hi, I am Mr Young and I will be teaching you for the semester.' He faltered slightly. The girls leaned on their desks their eyes sparkling at their new handsome teacher. Wendy was hanging on his every word. Apparently even in an older body Peter still had a kind of seductive power over the young girls. Peter racked his brain for anything on the subject he was supposed to teach. At least Regina gave him that. With a wicked grin that caused the girls swoon Peter started to talk about music.

* * *

When the bell rang to signal the end of the class Peter watched as his students hastily packed their bags and piled out of the classroom. He had done it. The words had flowed out of him like a river, his other self took over. He didn't like to admit that he'd rather enjoyed the lesson. Mrs Fields shouted over the class to remind them of their homework, something Peter had forgotten to do.

After the class filed out Mrs Fields congratulated him and proceeded to bore him with pointers and what he needed to do to improve. Peter nodded his head pretending to listen. His thoughts were focused on his students. He had spotted Tigerlily sat not far from Wendy. Her long sleek ebony hair was tied in a high ponytail, her face like Wendy's was laced with makeup. Black eyeliner made her brown eyes stand out beautifully. Peter had to admit she looked stunning.

'I suppose I should let you go get some lunch, I shall see you this afternoon.' Mrs Fields said and left him alone in the classroom. Peter sat on the desk unaware of one of his students lingering in the doorway.

'Mr Young?' Her voice was soft and rang through him. He glanced up and inwardly groaned. Wendy moved towards him. He swallowed hard. Sitting on the desk made him the right height to look directly in her ocean blue eyes.

'I have a question about the homework.' She stood a little too close to him. She looked far more confident than his Wendy.

'W, what's your question, miss,' He realized he didn't know her name here.

'Sally, Sally Sparrow.' She smiled sweetly. Peter frowned at her surname. Regina had obviously spent a lot of time and effort creating the perfect hell for him. _Bird, she gave her the name of a bird_. He thought angrily. _How did she know that? _It was such a tiny detail but it had the affected him deeply. Wendy cocked her head to the side.

'Mr Young? Are you alright?' She asked. Peter snapped out his thoughts.

'Yeah I'm fine, what did you want to ask?'

'How long does the song have to be?'

'A full song of about three minutes but you've got plenty of time, it isn't due until the end of the semester.' Peter said 'And you can choose any instrument to play it on.'

'Thank you.' Her smile made his heart lurch and they stared at each other for a moment. Without any though his hand reached out of its own accord to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Wendy blushed as his fingers grazed her cheek. Realizing what he'd just done Peter yanked his hand back and cleared his throat.

'Was there anything else?' He asked feeling a little flushed.

'Oh, no nothing else. I'll go now.' She was embarrassed and hurried out of the classroom but stopped for a second to look back at him before disappearing out of sight. She saw the light tinge of pink on his cheeks and the way he sighed and ran his hand through his hair as she left made her smile.

Lilly, formally Tigerlily was waiting at the lockers for her.

'Oh my God, how hot is our new history teacher?' Lilly asked her fanning herself dramatically with her hand. Wendy smiled back dreamily.

'Very.' She said her fingers touching her cheeks were his hand had been moments before.

* * *

Peter managed to avoid Wendy for the rest of the school day but unfortunately as he was leaving she was stood at the school gates with her friends. Tigerlily was there and nudged Wendy as he got closer. They giggled about something, their eyes trained on him. He noticed the group of lads walking towards them. Felix was among them and grabbed Wendy into a tight hug before raising her chin up to look at him and said something to her that made her laugh and taking her hand they said goodbye and started to walk away towards Granny's. Peter stopped his feet glued to the ground. Anger was swelling up inside him. Felix was touching her and she was letting him. Shaking Peter balled his fists tightly at either side of him. He would have gone after them and killed Felix for daring to touch her but he caught sight of Mr Gold across the road. He was watching Peter like a hawk and gave a silent no with the shake of his head. Angered further Peter stormed off in the direction of his apartment which luckily for Felix was in the opposite direction.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ok so thoughts? I'm sorry I've taken a while to update, I've just been finishing off my other story (True Love's Kiss- little plug there) I've only got one more chapter to write for that and then this story gets my full attention. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far it really means a lot. I've got a couple more ideas of what I want to happen before Emma arrives and then it'll all kick off :D

Also I don't like the title, any ideas would be most appreciated having a slight mental block on title names at the moment.


	4. A Curious Cup Of Tea

Chapter 3

Five Years In Storybrooke

Jefferson watched in the shadows as the school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Children of all ages poured out of the main doors. A ramble of noises could be heard from the children as they talked, shouted and laughed creating a buzz around them. They all looked so happy. One small child caught Jefferson's attention. He watched as she smiled broadly and ran to warm embrace of her mother. Her mother picked her up from school every day. They always hugged and her mother would ask her something to which the little girl would nod her head and they'd smile as they walked to their car. A sharp pain twisted in his gut as he watched them every day at exactly three o'clock. He mentally slapped himself for standing there each day for those few moments, allowing himself to see her happy without him. Walking back to his mansion Jefferson took his time ignoring everything around him. With the amount of money he had Jefferson had no need for a job meaning his days were spent doing very little. Jefferson came to halt and tilted his head as he noticed his front door slightly ajar.

Warily he entered inside. Piano music was playing eerily through the hallway. Silently Jefferson made his way into the study to retrieve his gun before walking towards the room with the grand piano inside it. He opened the door to find Pan cross-legged at the piano.

'Hello Hatter.' Peter greeted him without looking at him. Jefferson with his gun still raised at Peter's back hovered in the doorway.

'Do I know you?' He asked the young man. Sighing Peter stopped playing and spun round in his seat.

'In another world.' Peter gave his signature smile. 'Of course I was younger then.'

Jefferson stared at him for a moment before realizing who he was.

'Peter Pan. Regina certainly did a number on you.' Smirking Jefferson lowered his gun and leant against the door frame. 'She let you keep your memories?' Peter nodded his head. 'How did you know I had mine?'

'You have a daughter Hatter. I saw you at the school and either Regina turned you into some creepy pedophile or you were there to watch her.' Peter leant back placing his elbows onto the keys making a loud noise that echoed through the room.

'You much have really ticked her off.' Peter moved his head back and looked up at the ceiling. White. Every ceiling was some kind of white. Peter pursed his lips.

'Not as much as you did.' Jefferson replied and moved out of the room. 'I'm going to make tea, you want some?'

'Sure.' Peter said and followed the Mad Hatter down to the kitchen. He watched as Jefferson put the kettle on and busied himself preparing the tea.

'So what do you want Pan?' Jefferson asked reaching for the sugar. Peter sat on the kitchen counter next to the hob crossing his legs and helped himself to a red apple from the fruit bowl next to him.

'I don't want anything.' Peter smiled, a dangerous calculated grin that if Jefferson had been paying attention he would have recognized it and known the meaning behind it. Peter bit into the apple savoring the taste. Jefferson glanced over when he heard the crunch and rose an eyebrow. Peter looked at him and frowned.

'What?' He asked confused. Jefferson glanced at the apple and then back to Peter.

'Nothing.' He replied and turned his attention back to the tea. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

'Wendy's here.' Peter said, any emotion in his voice masked by the chunks of fruit in his mouth. Jefferson froze.

'What?' He exclaimed staring at Peter in disbelief. 'You idiot. You just couldn't help yourself could you? You were supposed to take her home.'

Peter looked at his apple and took another bite before answering. 'I did take her home.' Jefferson gave him a stern look.

'What? I did. It's not my fault.' Peter frowned. 'Anyway she's here, thought you should know.' The kettle whistled loudly and Jefferson quickly lifted it off the hob and poured the hot liquid in the two small cups.

'Anything else I should know?' He said irritated.

'Ermm no, not that I can think of.' Peter accepted the cup with one hand, the half-eaten apple in the other.

They drank their tea in silence. Peter observing the large kitchen, a pang of jealously hit him as he compared it to his flat. Jefferson watched Peter carefully, expecting the reason for Peter's visit to become clear but it never came. Later once Pan had left Jefferson mused on the idea that making him aware of Wendy's existence in Storybrooke might have been in fact Peter's motive and now he knew she was here Jefferson would make sure no harm came to her, even if it meant he had to cross Pan to do it.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi guys, I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry it took a while for me to update but I've finished True Love's Kiss (Give it a read if you haven't already) and now I can run away with this story so I should be updating more regularly.

Please review and let me know what you think, your comments mean a lot to me.


End file.
